clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Plush
have a blast!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 04:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Plush Hey, Plush!Very good editing!I'll give a message to ShrimpPin.You are still make small edits but good!Good editing!Terler You're Invited! Feature User! Hey, The Plush! You're the featured editor on the Community Center! To see this, just go to "Recent Activity". Scroll down below the most popular posts section, and you'll see your acknowledgement there! Good job! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I'll complete the Oil Sick Guitar page.I'm a member and I own it. Your friend, Terler Hat The new hat is actually a gift given to all new penguins when they join. But to make old penguins not feel left out, everyone gets that hat and a cloudy background. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: No problem! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Not much information Green and Blue??Yeah but ^ Summer Bash Well, a few users said that they're not out of school yet, so I postponed it for a while. I completely forgot about it! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:D Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 16:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi The Plush! Thanks for the award! I wanted to show you some cool fun things... *Vote for the Wall of Fame here! *Check out the Community Corner! *Look at the Main Page! Have fun editing! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello The Plush! First of all, i want you to know im a big fan! You're one of the finest editors on this wiki! i saw u log in the server Sleet! to prove it, i added this picture: Have fun editing this wiki! Penguin-Pal 20:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Party Hey Plush! I'm having a Fireworks party in about a half hour. The info is below. Hope you can make it! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 22:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Server- Flippers Room- Ski Hill, then my igloo. Time- 7pm eastern time Date- July 4th (duh). RE: Hi The Plush, thank you for replying me. you was right: the penguin who sent you the letter was me, although i somtimes use my other account. i made my second accound to discover glitches and bugs, but now i use it just for fun. i hope you enjoy playing Club Penguin. waddle on cp! :D Penguin-Pal 09:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Reverted Vandalised stuff Sorry about that. I didn't know Tracotaper's revert was still vandalized. Chat Please go on chat . Happy65 Chat Sorry , I cant go on chat now . Happy65 Chat It depends on your time zone . If its GMT+0 , I cant make it anytime from 1.30 to 5.30. Happy65 Please Vote hahaha! you can't stop me! Congrats! Due to the recent vandalism attack, I have given you the rollback ability. Use it well! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 02:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal! All taken care of. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 02:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Meet On CP can we meet on CP at 19:20 in GMT + 0 ? Happy65 Server : Oyster Room : Town Now It is now 19:20 . Happy65 Happy65 Vandalism Patrol . FIXING TOR has been helping my vandalism patrol and fixing the main page . The main page is back but it still has tiny danicng penguins at the corners . We will soon be also working on Ninja Mask and The Befluttered . Thank You . Happy65, Leader of H65 Vandalism Patrol RE: Yes,you can add the patrol to your page .Happy65 CP Can we meet on Club Penguin ? . Happy65 Club Penguin Meeting Please can we go on Server : Oyster Room : Dock Please Reply when you are online . Thanks . Happy65 ? I cant see you on CP . Happy65 Club Penguin can we meet on CP ? Happy65 Where ? Server : Oyster Rooom : Town Happy65 Keegan Meth Oh, you have a bloody nose.Be sure to get well soon.It's more like Keegan Meth's injury that had his face very bloody.--Terler 18:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) CP can we meet on CP ? Ive only got at most 45 minutes Server : The one we always go on (Oyster) Room : and again (Town) Happy65 Hi Plush, I editted many posts and added many pictures to pages and i will add more, but i have a problem. I have some rare pictures of the moderators and beta penguins that might help this site alot so i hope u could help. (My aim is to be admin in this wiki, so i hope u would help me to be.) Assistent? Aly Here! Hello! Aly here! I've been watching this Clubpenguin "Wikia" and I relized that it's a great place! I told all my friends about this. If you do not mind, I would like to be an Assistent of anyone!!!!!!! Message (PM) me if you accept my deal. I got the skills for laughing and random junk. -Alylicious Alylicious 19:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Assistent2 By Assistent, I mean to do things kind of like a Admin except I'm TOLD to do it....SOMETHING LIKE THAT! xD Alylicious 20:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! You are Penguin of the Month! Hooray! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)''' 21:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC)